1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that eliminates the loss of the nozzle tube found on nozzle tube type dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some dispensers come with a nozzle tube, that is inserted into a recess in the dispensers cap, allowing for a concentrated, directional flow of the spray. The problem with such type of dispenser is that the nozzle tube is held into place only by an interference fit, and almost always falls off and is lost before the contents of the container have been completely used. This invention eliminates this problem.